Bendito Error
by evav262
Summary: dios... en una noche cuantas cosas no pueden pasar... pero antes de que pasen quien piensa en las consecuencias... me di cuenta de eso cuando tenia a mi bebé en los brazos, y a mi lado esta la persona que mas amo mi jefe... hace 9 meses no tenia ni idea que iba a terminas con mi jefe, ni mucho menos con un bebé... todo eso me dio esta suma despecho alcohol un sexy jefe futuro
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!... cuanto tiempo sin escribir... ya lo extrañaba :)... bueno les traigo esta loca historia salida de mi loca imaginación :)... para los que siguen ¿escuela + embarazo? Abajo hay una nota de noticias buenas... y si mas preámbulos lean

**pensamientos**

GRITOS

mensajes o llamadas

(pensamiento de la autora o n/a)

Cap.1: bendito error

hola... soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 26 años de edad, trabajo en la empresa Easter, soy una persona seria y sobre todo profesional... aun que muchas personas lo consideran _cool & spicy, _aun que como me encuentro ahora no lo creerían ni en chiste... pues estoy en mi apartamento, con la pijama puesta aun, que consistía en una camisa de tirantes y un short a mitad del muslo color azul claro y de algodón... llorando como si se me hubiera muerto alguien, la razón, mi ex-novio, y no lloro por que me duela, si no porque ¡estoy molesta!, sabes lo que es encontrar a tu ¨novio¨ acostándose con la mujer de tu jefe... traumatizante sinceramente y es que los muy mal nacidos solo piensan en sexo, sexo y después la típica frase de ¨no eres tu si no soy yo o ese bebé no es mio¨, pero que los encontrara así me dio algo bueno, me di cuenta de que el solo quería acostarse conmigo... no a habido hombre en la tierra que me halla tocado, sea por mi hermano que los deja medio muertos con solo besarme, o me doy cuenta que son unos idiotas, así que no e tenido relaciones y no me amargo la vida por eso... igual no tengo nadie que me obligue a algo. Estoy esperando a mi mejor amiga para ver que hacemos por que ya me aburrí de llorar y un mal nacido no merece mis preciosas lágrimas.

-Toc, toc... - hablando de la reina de Francia- ¡Amu habré me la puerta!

-Ya voy Utau, ¡no seas pesada! - digo mientras abría la puerta

-Hola amiga ¿como estas? -me pregunta por que ve mis lágrimas

**-bien amiga no ves que brinco con una pierna ¬¬**bien Utau... bueno ¿que tienes planeado para hoy? - pregunta terminado de secarme las lágrimas

-pues se inaugura una nueva discoteca se llama ¨Harem¨, -así que estaba pensando en ir esta noche a gozar un rato y se te pase un poco lo amargada, ¿ok?

_ vale Utau espera que me bañe y me arregle y voy

_ ok, voy a cocinar tengo hambre

_ la cocina es tuya y tienes hambre debido al embarazo... oye ¿qué dirá Kukai cuando se entere que su esposa, embarazada va a ir a una discoteca?

_ Amu, de seguro me amarraría y encerraría en el cuarto y mi vientre no se ve mucho nada más tengo 2 meses

_ok, como tu digas.

P.O.V IKUTO

por fin te tengo, maldita perra... - decía Ikuto Tsukiyomi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el vicepresidente y dueño de una de las más importantes empresas de asía al ver las fotos comprometedoras de su esposa y su amante -como siempre un gran trabajo, debí haber enviado a investigar a mi ¨querida esposa¨ hace mucho tiempo... puedes retirarte.

**vamos a ver como te libras de explicar todo esto al mundo** – pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-toc, toc, puedo pasar Ikuto, soy Kukai – mientras abría la puerta.

-¿para qué pides permiso si de igual manera vas a entrar?

wow por que tan feliz... pareciera que te acabaran de hacer ¨el favor¨... ahora que lo pienso no acaba de salir un hombre de tu oficina – decía Kukai mientras agarraba el pica porte de la puerta para salir

-querido amigo... aun que no lo creas si me han hecho el favor mas grande de mi vida – digo Ikuto mientras veía la cara de confusión de Kukai

-oye amigo, ahora si me estas asustando... y no me quiero enterar si ahora bateas para otro lado

-no seas idiota Kukai... mira esto te va a encanta- digo mientras le tiraba un sobre en la mesa

-wow esto parece sacado de un drama de amor y porno – decía Kukai – tienes una esposa MUY activa

-olvida te de decirle esposa a esa perra que ahora simplemente quiero que me vallas llamando a mi abogado Kairi Sanjou – digo con una gran sonrisa

-Sanjou... ¿el medio hermano de tu secretaria? - decía Kukai

-si ¿por que?

-Ten cuidado con tu secretaria... Kairi sobreproteje a su querida hermanita -

-ni que yo me la valla a llevar a la cama..

-uno nunca sabe pero como amigo te digo que tengas cuidado, pero cambiando de tema para cuando quieras esa cita con Kairi

-lo más pronta quizás para mañana

-que raro no dijiste que para hoy

-no hoy no... hoy vamos a celebrar Kukai

-¿por que te casaste con ella si no la querías?

-Porque si no me casaba no podía acceder hacer el futuro dueño de la compañía... claro que me podía divorciar si había problemas... pero para los ojos de mi mamá siempre fue un ángel Lulú... sin saber como era en verdad

-bueno, por lo menos no tuvieron hijos

-yo no soy idiota yo me cuidaba además tengo 5 meses que no la toco

-wow tienes que tener un temple de acero para no tocar a una mujer en todo este tiempo

-no e tenido tiempo... el trabajo y los nuevos proyectos de hoteles a consumido todo mi tiempo... si no ya me hubiera vuelto loco sinceramente

-ja ja ja bueno vete a cambiar, me vas a buscar a las 11 ok

-¿por que te tengo que ir a buscar tu tienes carro?

-No, lo tiene mi esposa... como esta embarazada le deje mi carro... buen adiós – decía Kukai mientras le tiraba un beso de mano y cerraba la puerta

-vete de aquí demonio – digo mientras que escuchaba una carcajada desde el pasillo - **sera idiota**

P.O.V Amu

-wow Amu ¿eres tu?, estas irreconocible... estas mega hermosa... hermana dios si no sale con el teléfono lleno de números hoy es por que todos los hombre son gay – decía Utau en son de burla

-ja ja ja no gracias no quiero que mi hermano me mate a mi y a las ¨víctimas inocentes¨ - digo en carcajadas – pero en serio me veo bien – consistía de un vestido negro con rallas plateadas ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta el muslo con un pronunciado escote en v una medias pantis negras con modelo de flor, con zapatos de tacón negros y el cabello recojido en una coleta alta que dejaba mechones de cabello al frente con el flequillo, un maquillaje en los ojos negro con plateado y labios rojos

claro amiga te ves hermosa

-pues tu no te quedas atrás... no pareciera que estas embarazada sinceramente – digo al ver a mi mejor amiga vestida con un precioso vestido negro que aun que no era muy pegado dejaba ver sus buena curvas que llegaba hasta la rodilla pero con un corte el la pierna derecha hasta el muslo con tacones de 7 cm negros (en contra de su voluntad ya que Kukai le voto la mayoría de sus amados tacones), con un maquillaje muy lijero que dejaba ver sus ojos amatistas y labios rosados, con su pelo lacio y rubio cayendo a su espalda.

-Bueno amiga vamos a conquistar

-Utau recuerda que estas casada hace dos años y estas embarazada de 2 meses

-si, si ve a conquistar mientras yo gozo

-embarazo... no te sobre esfuerces si no Kukai me mata literalmente hablando... ¿sabes donde esta tu esposo hoy?

Si se iba a quedar en casa ya que el auto me lo traje yo

-mmm si estabas segura yo no quiero llegar y que se arme un show por que una mujer casada y embarazada esta en una disco mientras su esposo pensaba que estaba en casa de su mejor amiga y que su mejor amiga no le allá dicho nada... Kukai si se entera me quieta la cabeza literalmente hablando

-tranquila amiga Kukai nunca se enterara el debe estar ya en casa.

-Lo voy a llamar

-ok, ya vengo voy a acomodar algunas cosas en mi cuarto

P.O.V UTAU

-mmm hola mi amor ¿como estas?, **bien mi amor, ya te vas a acostar ya son las 10:30 tienes que descansar por los dos****,** si mi amor ya me voy a dormir y ¿tu que vas hacer?, **mmm nada, me voy a cambiar para irme a dormir**, mmm ok buenas noche mi vida, **adiós**

-que te dijo?

-Me dijo que iba a dormir bueno amiga vamos nos - decía mientras salían a una noche que jamás olvidaran

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

bueno que tal? el otro capi si me dejan aun que sea 3 mensajitos lo subo hoy :) y mañana empiezo a actualizar ¿escuela+embarazo? Para quien le interese... jane cuidense :)

_**Black kitty**_


	2. cap: 2 ¿noche buena? parte 1

HOLA!... cuanto tiempo sin escribir... ya lo extrañaba :)... bueno les traigo esta loca historia salida de mi loca imaginación :)... para los que siguen ¿escuela + embarazo? Abajo hay una nota de noticias buenas... y si mas preámbulos lean

**pensamientos**

GRITOS

mensajes o llamadas

(pensamiento de la autora o n/a)

Cap.2: ¿noche buena? Parte 1

P.O.V KUKAI

-mi amor, mi vida... me voy a dormir, es malo que le mientas a mi hermana – decía Ikuto mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-ya calla te, yo le prohibi que saliera a las disco y ella me dijo que si yo voy ella también va... así que no me quedo de otra

-mmm ok y que te hace creer que ella te va a obedecer y se va a quedar en casa de su amiga sin salir

-que su mejor amiga, también es mi mejor amiga y también la cuida y la quiere y ella le va a poner un freno si se quiere ir ella es muy seria (si viera lo que su esposa y su amiga va a ir no diría lo mismo :P)

-amiga el ratón el queso e igual se comen ¿no?

-No, te equivocas, es Amu tu secretaria nuestra mejor amiga y por lo que has visto ella es muy seria y profesional casi como un robot... te dijo Ikuto ella esta en muy buenas manos

-como digas bueno vamos nos

EN LA DISCOTECA HAREM

P.O.V AMU

-wow es un buen lugar

-si amiga el mejor, yo decore todo, como la esposa del dueño yo la conozco, me contrato

-mmm vamos a la barra no quiero bailar ahora... pero no te voy a dejar beber

-tranquila amiga yo seré una loca pero estoy consiente que llevo en mi vientre lo más importante para mi - decía con una sonrisa pasiva

-wow yo se que querías mucho un hijo pero no pensé que tanto, como tienes la misma edad que yo nunca le vi la importancia de tener ahora una familia... pero veo que estas muy ilusionada ¿verdad?

-Cuando vallas a ser madre te darás cuenta de todas estas emociones que te hablo

-por lo momentos no lo creo...por mi personalidad y como es Kairi no creo que pueda ser madre...

-animo amiga algún día encontraras al... - Utau no pudo terminar la palabra por el fuerte grito que se escucho

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES AQUI?

P.O.V Ikuto

al entrar a la discoteca y fijar la vista en la barra, me encontré una imagen que quedara grabada a fuego en mi cabeza... mi secretaria siempre seria y correcta, llevando un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, bueno por lo menos la mía, y de mi color favorito Negro acompañada de mi hermana al voltear a ver a mi amigo ya no estaba a mi lado sino en la barra gritando

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES AQUI? **idiota jugando... no ve claro que pasándola bien **al acercarme escucho una mini-discución

-Lo mismo pregunto yo... no deberías estar en la casa durmiendo

-lo mismo va para ti cuando te llame no estabas en casa de Amu acostándote para dormir... y tu no me puedo creer Amu por dios te ves hermosa ... pero no es el punto sabes que esta embarazada y no puede beber alcohol... no solo eso si no que el vestido que esta usando Utau es muy ajustado y ni me digan de los tacones

-pero calma te Kukai

-como quieres que me calme Amu no ves que si les pasa algo yo me muero y ni imaginar si Kairi se entera de que estas vestida así nos mata

-Kairi no tiene nada que ver en esto

-HAY! YA BASTA CON ESTO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA PASARLA BIEN YA QUE A AMU LA ENGAÑO SU NOVIO PARA ACOSTARSE CON LA ESPOSA DE MI HERMANO

-eso enserio me dejo en shock mi ¨esposa¨ se acostó con el novio de mi secretaria, al verle la cara la vi serena como siempre como si no le doliera y al ella verme la cara a mi hizo una mueca con los labios

-disculpe señor Tsukiyomi si se entera de esta manera... pero debería hablar con su esposa y aclarar esos... por mi parte no hay problema ya yo hable con el cínico ese y estamos en paz

-ja ja ja en paz si el ¨pobre¨ esta en el hospital por fractura mayores – decía mi hermana, eso me dejo desencajado

-por eso dijo en paz

-tu hermano se sobre paso no crees?

-si supongo... y lo único que me dio por escusa después de que lo golpeo fue ¨ese maldito desgraciado jugo con los sentimientos de mi preciada hermana y nunca se lo perdonare y no solo eso si no también te quiere conrrumpir al ver esas imágenes¨

-ja ja ja conrrumpir enserio? Kairi cree que aun tienes 8 años? - decía Kukai con una sonrisa en la cara al parecer se distrajo mientras mi hermana hacia muecas de risa

-disculpe pero de que imágenes habla

-a... es que los vi teniendo relaciones en mi departamento que por cierto Kukai lo voy a vender y comprar otro, y en cuanto a usted disculpe por la falta de respeto al decir esto... su esposa es un perra

-eso me dejo en otro mundo como una persona con el rostro sereno y voz calmada podía decir eso sin inmutarse... no puede mas y solté una gran carcajada

-no entiendo que es lo gracioso en esto señor Tsukiyomi

-quita le lo de señor ja ja ja me caes bien llámame Ikuto y yo se que ella es una perra y desde hace mucho quería divorciarme de ella y ya que tengo testigo de su infidelidad se me hace mas fácil el asunto... gracias

-eso me tomo de sorpresa - usted siempre esta muy serio en la oficina es primera vez que lo veo así

-igual digo no todos los días veo a mi secretaria en un vestido tan... sugestivo... - digo con una mirada picara y veo como se sonroja y eso la hace ver mas bella... dios Ikuto que piensas

-mmm gracias ... ¿y Utau y Kukai?

-Al parecer se dieron a la fuga

-jajajjajaja y decir que la idea de venir a desahogarme en una discoteca fue idea suya y ahora me deja ... disculpe -me llaman

-si adelante... en eso veo que me llega un mensaje de Kukai

-hola Ikuto te dejo en buenas manos... ojo ten cuidado y le haces algo a la amada hermana de Kairi que esa si no te la pasa, yo por mi parte me voy a encargar de castigar a mi esposa por desobedecer te quiere siempre tuyo Kairi jajajajaja

-disculpa era Utau me dijo algo de que me dejaba en buenas manos y que si no estuviera embarazada hoy iba a salir jajajaja

-que considerara a mi también me dijo algo parecido Kukai... este... vas a beber un rato

-claro ya que estamos aquí hay que aprovechar

**después de esa conversación y de unos buenos tragos no sabia donde estaba parado lo único que sabia era que la mujer que estaba bailando y besando era lo más que me importaba**

:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

ok que tal :s y le quiero dar las gracias a Barby24119 me apoyo desde el primer fanfic que subir :) y el otro lo subo mañana junto a escuela + embarazo ja ne

_**Black kitty**_


	3. Cap3: ¿Noche Buena? Parte 2

Cap.3: ¿Noche Buena? Parte 2

P.O.V IKUTO

la molesta luz que se colaba por mi ventana me hizo despertar y maldecir por no haberla trancando anoche... me volví a acomodar en mi cómoda cama y hay me di cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo caliente a mi lado, al abrir mis ojos y ver bien que o más bien quien era la que me estaba brindando ese calor... abrí los ojos como plato ya que lo que vi me dejo aturdido... me secretaria acostada a mi lado con su hermoso cabello rosado durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado... - hermosa - fue la única palabra que pude articular... cuando empecé a detallar su cuerpo sobre la sabana me fije en un punto especifico de la sabana en una mancha de sangre... - dios era virgen

mmm - siento como se remueve supongo que ocultando su rostro del sol... veo como poco a poco se va reincorporando y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y por lógica al sentarse la sabana se rueda dejándome ver su torso desnudo y veo pequeños chupones en su cuello, en su pecho y su abdomen

mmm que diablos - escucho por parte de ella al darse cuenta de cómo estábamos los dos de desnudos y cubriéndose con una sabana

¿Qué diablos paso a noche...? no recuerdo nada – decía Amu desorientada.

Estamos en las mismas... solo recuerdo algunas imágenes muy comprometedoras - digo en un tono pícaro

Ja ja ja ja no lo puedo creer... después de tanto tiempo guardando mi virginidad, cuidándome; de mi hermano golpeando a cualquiera que me hiciera daño termino así – finalizo con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla

Yo lo sien… - intente decir pero sin sentirlo en absoluto

No, no lo sientas que más tonta me siento... no lo puedo creer como en una noche de tragos pierdo el control así... que estúpida – dijo mientras se paraba y se empezaba a vestir

Ya basta... no fue culpa tuya nos pasamos de copa y una cosa llevo a otra y no fue solo culpa tuya porque tu no vas a tener relaciones sola y disculpa si eres de esas que espera hasta casarse para tener relaciones.

No, no pienso así, se que estamos en el siglo XXI y que ya casi nadie se casa virgen, solo que como la perdí después de tanto tiempo fue una forma única... ni mi ex-novio logro hacerlo, aun que prefiero esto a que el me la hubiera quitado… - decía con un deje de furia Amu, mientras se terminaba de vestir al igual que yo... y recordé algo muy importante

Amu ahora que caigo en cuenta... no usamos protección... - vi como su cara pasaba a una de espasmo y maldecía por lo bajo

Maldición yo soy fértil hasta la medula... demonios estas seguro que no usamos protección... a lo mejor tenias en alguna parte de tu casa... no sé en las gavetas... – decía mientras se sentaba en la cama en shock

No Amu no tengo, este es mi departamento de soltero... y llevo aquí 5 meses se que no tengo condones aquí y en mi cartera tampoco cargaba... ¿qué diablos hacemos? – pregunte mientras me pasaba una mano por mis cabellos

¿Hacemos, perdón?, primero yo iré hacerme una prueba de embarazo e iré a un ginecólogo, en caso de que de positivo... empezare con mi tratamiento y consultas para saber qué hacer con mi bebé y que se desarrolle bien... tu no vas a tener que ver con nada mío y menos con mi bebé si es que salgo embarazada... esto no te incumbe

¡¿Que no me incumbe?! Un hijo no se hace solo y todos saben eso... si es que estas embarazada también el bebé seria mi responsabilidad

No, te equivocas... si estoy embarazada ese bebé será mío solamente... además tu estas CASADO y tienes que responder con tu esposa... además yo no voy a permitir que a mi bebé le digan que es el hijo del jefe por una noche de tragos lo siento pero no tu no vas a tener nada que ver...

Te equivocas yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo simplemente por estas estúpidas razones... es mi hijo y luchare por el

Por dios Ikuto escucha eso es incoherente... cualquiera diría ¨ese hijo no es mío¨, porque diablos tú no puedes decir lo mismo... Ikuto si en verdad estoy embarazada no te metas es lo único que te pido... esto no debió pasar, ese hijo si en verdad lo llevo en mi vientre nunca vas a llegar a reconocer... adiós- me dijo mientras trancaba la puerta de mi apartamento con fuerza

Ya veremos Amu... si enserio voy hacer padre no dejare que me separes del así tenga que luchar contra ti... y si logro que te enamores de mi no habría problema me gustas... ya veremos qué sucederá...

P.O.V Amu

mmm contesta Utau... – decía Amu peleando con el teléfono y la gente la miraba como si estuviera completamente loca… *aun que poco le faltaba…*

¿Hola?, Amu ¿como estas hermana no vas a creer lo que hizo Kukai ayer?

Me acosté con mi jefe...

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CON MI HERMANO? VEN Y CUENTAME LO TODO!

Utau estoy en camino, ¿donde estas?

Estoy en el jardín tomando el té con Kukai

¿Kukai escucho todo? - Digo con un sonrojo en la cara

Si... el está conmigo y oyó todo... amiga nos vemos aquí

Ok ya voy llegando – pare un taxi y le di la dirección de Utau

P.O.V UTAU

Utau... ¿qué tan fértil es Amu? – pregunto mi esposo con una sonrisita

Condenadamente fértil ¿y Ikuto?

Igual... cuando se caso se hizo una prueba, para ver cuanta protección tenía que usar... de broma y no se hace una vasectomía… me estuve burlando del por meses

Kukai no te burles de mi hermano… pero cuantas son las posibilidades de un embarazo...

55% de que este embarazada de un solo hijo y 45% de que tenga un embarazo múltiple ja ja ja ja

Kukai no te burles que esto es importante... ruega a dios que sean falsas alarmas y que no esté embarazada porque te quedas sin jefe y yo sin hermano, si Kairi se entera...

KAIRI... va a castrar a Ikuto si le deja embarazada o se entera de lo que paso...

Y después de eso a nosotros por dejarlos solo...

Utau... – me llamo Amu mientras abría la puerta trasera de la casa

Dios Amu ¡estas hecha un desastre! Ven vamos para que te cambies

Bueno chicas yo me voy para que puedan hablar tranquilas...

A dónde vas mi amor? – dándole una mirada inquisitiva

A ¨hablar¨ con un amigo... – decía con una sonrisa burlesca

Kukai no es el momento para que lo moleste... debe estar pensando en lo que paso ayer...

Por eso no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzado... nos vemos después - dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en los labios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno después de años sin actualizar aparezco de nuevo… esta vez espero que sea definitivo y no tenga que volver a dejar de escribir… y como recompensa subiré 2 cap más de esta historia… si quieren que suba de mi otra historia ¿Escuela + Embarazo? Solo aprieten el botoncito de abajo y escríbanme *.* para los que aun leen mi historia gracias por la paciencia… problemas personales…


	4. Cap4: planificando y mirando al futuro

Cap.4: planificando y mirando al futuro

P.O.V KUKAI

toc, toc, puedo pasar...

Para qué coño tocas si igual entras

¿wow por que esa sonrisa?

Mi sonrisa tiene nombre y apellido Amu Hinamori

Hermano te lo dije que tengas cuidado con ella y con su hermano... Ikuto el último hombre que la intento tocar, su hermano... pues con solo decirte que termino en coma dos semanas... te debe dar una idea y no quiero ni pensar en lo que te hará a ti cuando se entere de que está embarazada y con eso que es un GRAN abogado… pues te deja en desventaja

Mierda no pensé en Kairi... yo lo conozco si cela a la novia hasta con sus pantalones no creo que con su hermana sea menos sobre protector... diablos

Joder hermano estas metido en un serio problema

¿Estás seguro que puede estar embarazada?

Si, ella no se ha hecho ninguna prueba aun pero ella es muy fértil según me ha dicho Utau y tú no te quedas atrás... hermano espero que por tu bien te hagas cargo de ella

Claro hermano... ella aun que no lo creas se me hace interesante... tiene una personalidad que un no he descifrado y me integra y si es por ella yo mismo me responsabilizo y me caso.

Hay Ikuto te encantaron y encandilaron... ya te perdimos hablas como un idiota enamorado... madura tienes 27 años no 17 años

Quieres que te recuerdes como estabas hace dos años el día de tu boda

No corta la hay

¿Por qué? si me encanta recordar cómo es que casi sales a buscarla porque llevaba tres minutos sin aparecer

Tras eso le envié mi mas gélida mirada diciendo ¨espero que te congeles en el infierno bastardo¨

El infierno no se congela

Me conoces MUY bien... buen amigo, no juegues conmigo

P.O.V UTAU

Después que me contó su muy buena noche lo único que atine a decir fue

wow Kairi lo va a matar...

Gracias amiga por el gran apoyo!

Disculpa pero eso me dejo en tanto shock… Dios no puedo creer que la Amu seria y tranquila cambiara en unas horas y perdiera la conciencia e hiciera una locura

No solo perdí la conciencia sino otra cosa y a cambio voy a tener que tener un departamento para 2 personas

¿Dos? Y ¨el padre¨

No... Si estoy embarazada yo misma lo voy a tener no necesito a alguien ligado a mi por un hijo nada mas...

¿Como si es que estas embarazada? es obvio que lo estas... hermana tu sabes cómo eres

Gracias por los ánimos... pero si tienes razón... yo sé como soy y también sé que estoy embarazada pero... en qué lío me he metido y lo peor con mi jefe y para mas está casado... y su esposa se acostó con el que era mi novio... cuantas vueltas da esta vida...

Tu lo has dicho... pero cambiando de tema... yo me quiero encargar de la decoración de tu nueva casa y del cuarto del bebé y también quiero ser la que vista al bebé la primera vez y hay que ir hacer compras para ropa de bebé y dios quiera que mi bebé sea varón hacia lo unimos con tu hija... si es que tienes hija... o si no…

¡UTAU BASTA! Me estas ahogando dios ni siquiera tengo un mes creo que sería mucho decir un día... además serian primos... ya que estaré embazada de TU hermano dios Utau primero me voy hacer la prueba de embarazo el... ¿qué día estamos hoy?

Hoy es lunes... y no creo que tu ¨jefe¨ te pelee por qué no valla hoy ja ja ja ja

Si muy graciosa tu! Me iré hacer el examen el viernes... creo que es muy pronto

Amu yo estoy 100% segura de que estas embarazada de eso no hay duda... y sabes que conmigo cuentas siempre...

Gracias amiga...

¿Cómo que amiga? Tu eres mi hermana Amu Hinamori… lo quieras o no… - decía mientras la miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo… pero como se le ocurre llamarme ¨amiga¨ a mí que soy como su hermana

Después de esa conversación, tomamos el té y nos fuimos a ver una película en la sala... ya como a las 6 de la noche Amu se fue y llego mi esposo.

Hola mi amor... dime que no fastidiaste mucho al pobre de Ikuto

No más de lo normal... esta metido en un gran lío... se quiere hacer responsable por el bebé y también de paso quiere algo con Amu...

¡Qué bien! Pensaba que se iba a limpiar las manos y decir que no le importaba me alegra

Utau... piensa como lo tomara Kairi... bueno mañana veremos qué sucederá...

¿A qué te refieres?

El abogado que esta con lo del divorcio de la esposa de Ikuto es Kairi y ellos van a mover tierra, mar y aire si es posible para que la otra semana ya esté libre...

Eso es una buena noticia pero ¿por qué tan rápido...? normalmente eso lleva mucho tiempo legalmente

Exactamente pero en el contrato prenupcial decía que si una parte del matrimonio cometía una infidelidad, el matrimonio se disuelve automáticamente si una parte quiere el divorcio

mmm ya ósea que hay posibilidad de que ya el lunes este divorciado?

Mmm creo que ya para el viernes ¿por qué?

Amu se va hacer la prueba de embarazo el viernes y conociéndola no le va a decir nada a Ikuto entonces tú como amigo tienes que decirle que la siga en la prueba de embarazo...

¿Por qué lo ayudas tanto?

Porque él es mi hermano, y lo conozco a estado mucho tiempo solo y mal acompañado... ya es hora que forme una verdadera familia y se case... y con lo del hijo no creo que tarde mucho

Y ella que te digo del embarazo

Aun tiene la leve esperanza de que no esté embarazada pero el viernes se va a tener que hacer la idea que va a tener un bebé

Pobre... con solo pensar en que les vas hacer la vida imposible por el embarazo, me da lastima

COMO QUE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE

Utau te sobre emocionas en cuanto un embarazo... sinceramente no quisiera estar en sus zapatos y menos en los de Ikuto cuando se entere Kairi que Amu está embarazada de él

Hay que hacer algo para que Kairi no lo mate, porque no me quiero quedar sin hermano ni quiero que mi sobrino se quede huérfano de padre...

No, tú te quedas quieta no quiero que te muevas... - me dice mientras me rodea con sus brazos y empieza a acariciar mi mini-vientre

Kukai nada malo me va a pasar... pienso hablar con Yaya a ver si cuando la bomba explote le eche agua fría al cuerpo

Le dejas la peor parte a Yaya...

¿Si quieres yo hablo con él?... en vez de su novia que lo puede contentar después de la noticia – digo con una sonrisa maliciosa

No gracias Yaya va a estar bien

Vamos a dormir... tengo sueño – digo mientras doy un pequeño bostezo

Ok... vamos a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fue un pequeño KxU y como lo prometido es deuda ya subo el otro…

Bii: Black Kitty


	5. Cap5: Llamadas fastidiosas

P.O.V AMU

**¿Cómo diablos debo de actuar hoy en la oficina después de lo que paso ayer... supongo que normal después de todo no creo que enserio le importe? **- pesaba mientras me encogía de hombros

Mierda... ¿me tenias que dejar marcas en el cuello? - digo al notar que la camisa blanca que uso no me cubre la parte del cuerpo donde tengo una pequeña mancha roja – **me van a estar preguntando todo el día ¨que es eso o tienes novio¨ que fastidio** – pensaba con fastidio

Ring, ring (que tono más original ¬¬ no tengo que ponerle), ¿donde puse mi teléfono?... en la cartera de ayer... hola ¿qué quieres Tadase? - **maldito... puedes hablar después de la paliza de ayer... tienes fuertes hueso imbécil**

Amu por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso... no fui yo... enserio te quiero... por favor perdóname no lo volveré hacer... saldré del hospital en 1 semana, vamos hablar... Amu vamos a volver hacer como antes... no te quiero perder quiero estar siempre contigo

ja ja ja ja Tadase por dios no me hagas reír... no puedo creer lo cínico que eres, nunca en mi vida volveré contigo y si tú me quieres como antes intentando manosearme y acostándote con otras por dios eres un imbécil salir contigo es lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida... y te digo que creía haber cometido un error más grande ayer pero me equivoque tu eres el MÁS grande y el más cínico de todos los errores hechos y por hacer… - decía asqueada por la escenita que estaba montando por teléfono

No Amu las cosas no fueron así... ella me sedujo... solo fue ayer Amu nunca antes había tenido relaciones con ella yo solo pensaba en ti

Si pensaba en lo estúpida que fui al no darme cuenta de que me montabas los cuernos cuando estabas acostándote con otras sabes vete a la mierda ya me canse

Amu aun tenemos una oportunidad no me digas eso que me lastimas... además tenemos una deuda por lo me hizo el infeliz de tu hermano... aun estamos a tiempo de volver y seguir con los planes de casarnos...

A MI HERMANO NO LO OFENDAS... Y SABES QUE NO PODEMOS VOLVER COMO ANTES POR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE OTRO HOMBRE... sabes que molestarme no me va hacer bien... adiós

Maldita perra... no dejabas que te tocara pero a otro si le abriste las piernas eres una pe...

MALDITO CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA QUE TU NO SABES NADA VETE A LA MIERDA... Y NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR NI BUSCAR EN TU VIDA… - decía alguien con una potente voz que denotaba odio y molestia, mientras agarraba el teléfono y lo tiraba a la pared donde quedo hecho triza

P.O.V IKUTO

mmm maldita sea... ¿por qué nunca me acuerdo de cerrar las ventanas?... - digo cuando me levanto... pero se me pasa una divertida idea que hace que se me salga una sonrisa de medio lado (n/a: en la cual al imaginarla me desmaye)

Es temprano... quizás me dé tiempo de ver a mi secretaria favorita... digo cuando escucho el teléfono sonar

¿Hola?

_ Ikuto qué diablos significan estas imágenes

_ mmm supongo que hablas de la imágenes que te envié... pensé que podrías descifrarlo con solo verlas... pero ya que no pueden les digo... es su querida nuera Lulú acostándose con el ex de mi secretaria **aun que recordar eso me pone de malas al pensar en ese bastardo**... ¿te gustan?

_ Por dios Ikuto no puedes creer eso de seguro es un fotomontaje de algún paparazzi Ikuto

_ No, nada de eso yo le pedí a un detective que la siguiera... creo que también te envié el informe detallado por día y la película... aun que no me gusta... he visto mejores

_ por dios Ikuto... hablaremos con ella a ver que podemos solucionar

_ Lo siento, ya mi decisión está tomada y ya envié los papeles de divorcio a su casa y el ¿por qué? A sus padre... me gustaría ver su cara al ver a su pura hija ja ja ja

_ Ikuto esto va hacer un escándalo piensa... ¿tú no quieres formar una familia, tener por lo menos un hijo?, a mi por lo menos ella nunca me agrado, pero a tu madre si y...

_ Papá ya mi decisión está tomada y por cierto voy hacer padre... ¿no me vas a felicitar?...

_ ¡por dios Lulú está embarazada eso hará las cosas mas difícil!

_ ¿quién te dijo que era Lulú...? dije que iba hacer padre mas no que de ella... solo me falta que la madre de mi hijo me acepte y no me dé pelea... con ella es que va hacer mi pelea...

_ ¡¿dios Ikuto que hiciste?!

_ Un hijo no te dije... papá hablamos después me tengo que ir a trabajar... - digo mientras le cuelgo el teléfono

Que pesado... bueno haber si Amu está en casa... gracias a dios mi linda y preciada hermana me dio la llave de su apartamento

Al bajar veo mi hermoso convertible **BMW** color Azul eléctrico... (n/a: el link del carro está en mi perfil) y me puse en marcha a al departamento de ella, al llegar pensé en tocar el timbre, pero preferí de darle una sorpresa entrando… y me fije que estaba peleando por las hermosas marcas rojas que le deje en el cuello… cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono… y al oír quien era y con qué motivo la llamaba, la sangre me empezó a hervir y una grandes ganas asesinas que jamás en mi vida había sentido aparecieron en mi... y creo que hasta en ella aparecieron ya que la oí por primera vez que lleva trabajando en la empresa gritar… y me sorprendió que afirmara a su ex que tendría un hijo de otro… la conversación ahí se volvió tal tensa que cuando la empezó a insultar no aguante mas y le quite el teléfono y le grite

MALDITO CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA QUE TU NO SABES NADA VETE A LA MIERDA… Y NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR NI BUSCAR EN TU VIDA… - cerré el teléfono y los tire a la pare… haciéndolo trizas…


End file.
